Artie
by 03jawa
Summary: 9 months ago she had left him and now she was back in his life with his daughter, Artemis Rose, how will he cope when the past repeats itself, and she comes back into his future? Yeh I'm rubbish at summaries but please give this a try. Please review.
1. Artemis Rose

So I had this feeling to write a Jibbs fanfic yet again about Paris '99 but I promise I will update mug other stories soon, I've just had really bad writers block so please pm me if you have any ideas, Jx :)

* * *

Bethesda, 2000

* * *

Gibbs sauntered into the main hospital, wandering why the hell Jenny had called him here, after she had deserted him in Paris just over 9 months earlier, cutting his thoughts out he strolled up to the reception,

"Can I help you?" The elderly receptionist asked,

"I'm looking for Jennifer Shepard" Gibbs replied, showing his badge,

"June" the receptionist said to a young nurse who was walking by,

"Yes" June replied, turning to face Gibbs and the receptionist,

"Take agent Gibbs to building 10, floor 6"

"This way, sir" June said guiding Gibbs through a few buildings and narrow passages and up to floor 6.

"Agent Gibbs needs to see Jennifer Shepard" June said to a young junior nurse,

"This way sir, Jennifer is in room 3" the young nurse replied guiding Gibbs to the room and pushed open the door to let him in,

"Jen?" Gibbs said to the young woman sat in the hospital bed,

"Jethro, you came" Jenny stated as Gibbs walked to her side,

"Why are you here? Are you okay?" Gibbs questioned,

"I'm fine Jethro, and so is our daughter, Artemis Rose"

* * *

Ok so please read and review, I'm writing the next chapter at the moment and it should be up within the next week, but more reviews = quicker update, as it inspires me, FYI if I'm slow updating I would recommend blaming my maths teacher :D Jx

03jawa over and out.


	2. Good Luck Girl, You're Gonna Need It

So hey guys, thanks twe everyone who has reviewed and followed my story, I'm surprised how much interest there is, anyhow, I apologise to Jibbs fans as the next few chapters are anti-Jibbs but I promise chapter 5 will definitely be Jibbs, so hang in there, please.

Jx

* * *

"Jen why didn't you say?" Gibbs said, smiling down at his red headed daughter,

"Because you and her aren't part if my life plan"

"HER?" Gibbs questioned in a quiet but obviously pissed off tone,

"I can't keep her"

"That's why I'm here, right?" Gibbs accused, walking over to her bed,

"I don't many my name on the certificate, just your's, you'll raise her better than I ever will be able to" Jenny replied calmly,

Gibbs let out a sigh and walked back over to the crib, "When was she born?" Gibbs asked trying to move the subject away from Jenny leaving him again,

"Two days ago, 21st of April"

"Birthday of Rome" Gibbs commented, "Yet her names a Greek goddess" Jenny nodded, "Artemis, goddess of childbirth, wild animals, and the hunt"

"Dunno"

"Makes me Zeus? God of law, order and justice. Makes you Lento goddess of motherhood" he let a amused smirk form on his face, "ironic" he muttered,

"Jethro I can't look after her"

"And you think I can?!" Gibbs practically shouted at her,

"I know you can." a doctor walked in,

"Every thing ok miss Shepard?" The doctor asked,

"Fine. When can she be discharged?" Jenny asked,

"She's healthy, so tomorrow probably" he paused, "You two separated?"

"Yes, nine months" Gibbs replied,

"Who's taking her?"

"Her father, my choice" Jenny replied,

"Okay"

"Could you put her in a different room?" Jenny asked,

"Course" the doctor said walking to the crib, he unlovked the brakes and pushed it out with Gibbs in tow, he lent down to Artemis and whispered in her ear "Good luck girl, you're gonna need it"

* * *

Ok so please everyone review even if its just a smiley face, it makes me smile to know people like this!

Oh and I do not own any of the NCIS characters I do however own this plot and Artemis Rose, so copy at your own risk cause I can and will hunt you down...

03jawa over and out.


	3. Fish and Chips (Filler Chapter!)

Okay, so, this chapter is going to be Artie and Gibbs bonding, and the next will be some anti-Jibbs (sorry), but I promise there will be some Jibbs soon, by the way I am thinking about changing my pen name as I use the same username most places and it gets confusing, so what do you think, Jazz-Wan, sound ok?

* * *

May, 2005

* * *

Gibbs plonked down on his sofa, it had been a long day. He let out a sigh.

"Daddy!" His five year old daughter exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, with her nanny in tow,

"Artie!" Gibbs replied as Artie flung herself on top of him,

"How was your day, Daddy?"

"It was ok, sweet" he replied, lying, "How was yours?"

"It was brilliant me and Sarah went to the park!"

"Thanks" Gibbs said to Sarah, "You can go now"

"Thanks, sir" the young woman said before leaving,

"So, what do ya want for dinner?"

"Fish and chips!" Gibbs smiled, his daughter had become quite fond of the English dish,

"Ok" Gibbs replied, "we can go out and get some, go and get changed"

"Ok Daddy!"

About ten minutes later, Gibbs trudged up the stairs and into Artie room, he smiled at the sight of his young daughter who was wearing her favourite green checkered dress, she looked adorable.

"Fish and chips!" Artie shouted as she grabbed Gibbs' hand and made him skip down the stairs,

"Come on then, or we won't get any today!"

* * *

This is just a filler chapter leading up to the next chapter, so it's quite short, btw please review.

I'm astounded at the amount of reviews and feedback I've got, so I would just like to say thanks to:

Left my heart in Paris, amiout70, fashion girl 97, jennymariagibbs, torontogirl12, and my friends, 'cause they've given me a brilliant idea for the next chapter!

Please continue with your support its really appreciated! :)

03jawa over and out!


	4. Memories of Paris '99

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, what with school, music, dance, illness and writers block, I've kinda had the odds stuck against me, I'm really sorry I was gonna do another fish and chip chapter but I decided I wasn't gonna be able to write anything with it so I decided I will imply what I wanted to happen. Its turned into mega-Jibbs not anti-Jibbs as well! Hope you enjoy :)  
Oh and updates should be more frequent for all my stories now as schools finished for this term :)

* * *

Gibbs' Home, 2012 (before harper dearing, just to let you'll know)

* * *

Gibbs lay on his bed his little girl cuddled up to his side both of them starring up at the dark ceiling, they had been laying like this for over an hour in complete silence,

"Dad?" Artie whispered,  
"Yes sweet,"  
"Why don't I have a mum?"  
"She died," Gibbs replied, he just wanted to go and smack the girls that had been teasing his little girl, just because she had a single parent,  
"What was she like?"  
"Your mother was amazing, sweet, beautiful, talented, intelligent, just like you, she was perfect for me,"  
"Then why isn't she with us?"  
"She left you with me a week or so after you were born, she didn't know how to look after you, so I did,"  
"You shouldn't have let her go, dad,"  
"I know that now, sweet, didn't know that back then,"  
"I suppose, was she like Jenny?"

Gibbs sighed, ever since he and Artie had seen Jenny in the fish and chip shop just over 5 years ago, she and Artie had become friends.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Gibbs' house, 2006

* * *

Gibbs opened his eyes and stretched out his arms to find a warm, naked, female body in the bed next to him, he rolled over to see it was Jenny. How was she there? Ah, yes, the events of the previous night were coming back to him. They had gone for fish and chips, then had all gone back to his and watched 'Cinderella', when Artie had gone to bed they had stayed on the sofa and watched a James Bond film, which by the end of Jenny was in his arms, petrified of the baddy, although she didn't admit it. He remembered notching she was asleep so he had carried her and put her in his bed. Then she had woken up and pulled him into bed with her. You can imagine what happened next.

"Jethro," Jenny mumbled, sleep dripping from her voice,  
"Yeh Jen," he replied, pushing the hair off her face,  
"I'm sorry,"  
"For what?"  
"For leaving you, and Artie, I still can't be her mother Jethro,"  
"I know Jen, you're her friend, someone she trusts, you cannot drop a bombshell like that on her now,"  
"Yes. You've done a fine job with her, she's more amazing than I ever thought she would be,"  
"She's our daughter Jen, of course she's the best," Jenny smiled at the love Gibbs showed for their, his daughter,  
"I know,"  
"Now we best get dressed before she comes looking for us."

* * *

Back to 2012

* * *

"She was exactly like Jenny," Artie smiled,  
"I miss Jenny, dad,"  
"Me too sweet."

That night they both feel asleep on Artie's bed both thinking about Jenny, for Artie it was more the query of whether Jenny was her mother, whilst Gibbs took his mind back to Paris '99.

* * *

So I've finally updated. Phew, that's off my todo list. As always please review and thanks for reading.

03jawa over and out!


	5. Christmas Surprises

Well here's another chapter, just to make up for the last slow update, anyhow this is Gibbs + Artie Christmas fluff and some Jackson, enjoy :) and review (:

Sorry it's so short :)

* * *

Christmas, 2011

* * *

"Dad!" Artie shouted as she made a running jump into Gibbs' bed,  
"Artie, it's-" he took a look at his clock, "6am,"  
"I know dad, but I've got you a surprise!"  
"What, sweet?"  
"Here," she said taking a small package, wrapped with brown paper and string, out from behind her back, "open it!" Gibbs did to reveal a small handmade Christmas tree shaped decoration, it was wooden painted in red with a painted golden star on top,  
"Did you make this, sweet." Gibbs asked smiling at the delicate piece of craftsmanship in his hands,  
"Yeh, in DT, got a A* for it," she replied with a proud smile,  
"Wow,"  
"So you like it?"  
"Yeh, I love it sweet, why don't we go to the kitchen and get some pancakes?"  
"Yeh Yeh Yeh!" She squealed, jumping up and down,  
"Go on, get dressed, I'll meet you in the kitchen," Artie bounded off.

Artie leaped into the kitchen to find her father pouring himself a coffee,

"Ya wanna hot chocolate?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee,  
"Yeh," she paused as Gibbs poured and handed her the mug, "When will Jack be here?"  
"We'll, it's half 6 now, so about 2 hours or so," Gibbs replied grabbing some ingredients out of the cupboard, "what do ya want on ya pancakes?" Gibbs asked getting a pan,  
"Umm, tricky, sugar and lemon!"  
"Ok, grab some then," Artie giggled before grabbing a lemon out of the fruit bowl, "So, what's my surprise present,"  
"Not telling ya yet!" Gibbs said, smiling at his daughters mock annoyed expression,  
"Dad, you've been teasing for over a month!"  
"Yeh, but trust me it'll be worth it!" Gibbs said, flipping the first pancake.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter hoovering up her pancakes,

"Nice?"  
"Uh huh," she said with a mouthful of pancake,  
"Not very lady-like,"  
"I'm your daughter, am I suppose to be?" She replied sarcastically,  
"Cheeky,"  
"Sorry." She said giving Gibbs puppy eyes,  
"Ya finished?" Gibbs asked, anxious to see whether she liked her surprise or not,  
"Yup," she said shoving the last bit of pancake into her mouth,  
"I'm gonna say one thing,"  
"Go on," Artie said, intrigued,  
"Your present has to sleep downstairs,"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on, all will be explained." Gibbs lead her to his car and they drove for about 15 minutes to what looked like a farm just outside town.

Gibbs stepped out of his car and Artie followed,

"Where the hell are we?" Artie almost shouted,  
"Oi, be grateful, we're getting your christmas present," Gibbs walked up and knocked on the door,  
"Ah, Mr. Gibbs, Merry Christmas!" An elderly man said as he opened the door,  
"Yes, you too, Sir,"  
"This your daughter?"  
"Yes, this is Artie, Artie this is Mr. Samuels,"  
"Merry Christmas," the man said smiling at Artie,  
"You too, Sir," Artie replied, no actually knowing what on earth was going on,  
"Would you like to come in?"

The man lead Gibbs and Artie into a room full of Briard puppies,  
"Merry Christmas, sweet!" Gibbs said as Artie fussed the puppies,  
"We've had no reservations so you may have any one of them," Mr. Samuels said smiling at Artie playing with the puppies.

The majority of the puppies were jumping up at Artie, and she gave them a fuss, but she then noticed a small male puppy who was sat alone in the corner,

"Hey little one," she said as she approached him, he backed away slightly, "You shy?" The puppies stayed still and allowed her to fuss his head gently, "You wanna get away from this boisterous lot?" The puppy shuffled nearer to her, and she picked him up, "Take that as a yes?" He licked her face, "You it is!" She said with a smile.  
"You chosen, sweet?" Gibbs asked,  
"Yeh dad, this little one," she said showing him the dog snuggled into her chest, "Has he got a name, Sir?"  
"No, you choose," Mr. Samuels replied,  
"How about Pal, hey little guy?" He gave a small bark, "Pal it is."  
"Thank you Sir," Gibbs said as he took a wad of cash out of his pocket, and paid for Pal, before they said goodbye and drove back.

When they parked outside their house they found Jackson sat on the doorstep,  
"Jack!" Artie shouted as she and Pal jumped out of the car, Pal pulling on his lead to get to him, "Jack?" Artie repeated when she got no response, as she got nearer she noticed it, "Dad call 911, now."

* * *

Ok so this will be continued in the next chapter.

So if you wanna know why I gave Artie a Briard puppy, just google a picture of a Briard puppy and you'll see they are soooo cute and Pal's gonna help out soon...

As always thanks for reading and please review!

Finally I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favourite! I appreciate your support!

03jawa over and out!


	6. Should it be locked?

So, hey guys, first order of business is I would like to thank my new beta EJ Barrett for the help with my comma/period error, god damn the iPad keyboard. Second order of business I'd like o thank everyone for reviews/follows/favourites. Third order of business please review and fourth order of business MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

* * *

Artie sat in the squad room with Tony as her father was with a rather annoyed Vance in Vance's office. It wasn't surprising he was annoyed; it was Christmas Day, he had just found out Gibbs had a child no one knew about and there was a non toilet trained puppy in the squad room.

"So," Tony said breaking the awkward silence between himself and Artie, "Gibbs, I mean your dad, got you the dog for Christmas?"

"Yeah, he's called Pal," Artie said, looking down at Pal. "So, you're the one who got dad hooked on Magnum PI?"

Tony chuckled. "He really watched it?" He paused, and smiled to himself. "That I didn't expect."

"Do you make a habit of smiling like an idiot?" Artie asked with a grin.

"Just as sarcastic as your dad then?"

"Well, I don't have a mother to take after, so I suppose I'm just a carbon copy of my dad," she replied with a smile.

"Sorry," Tony said, thinking he had upset Artie.

"No worries, I never knew my mother, and that's fine with me. I suppose I had Jenny to look up to, until-" She cut herself off.

"You met Jen?" Tony asked, surprised that Jenny had known about her.

"Yes, when I was five, her and dad started dating when I was six."

Tony chuckled. "How did we never realise?"

"What?"

"That your father and Jen were dating, it was expected by everyone, but nobody realised." He screwed up his brow and added thoughtfully, "I'm surprised Ziva didn't know."

"Ziva doesn't know what?" Ziva asked as she and McGee walked out of the elevator.

"That Jenny was dating my father," Artie stated.

McGee choked, "Wh- what?"

"McGee listen carefully, Gibbs and Jenny were dating," Tony said in a slow, almost patronising manner.

"I knew," Ziva said with a shrug, once McGee sat down at his desk.

"You knew?!" Tony almost shouted. "And you didn't tell us, Ziva? We know you like knowing more than us, but this is important info!" he added, calmer.

"I was sworn to secrecy by Jen," Ziva replied, leaning over Tony's desk, her face merely inches away from his, "She didn't want their relationship to become the talk of the city."

"Town, Zee-vah, the saying is talk of the town," Tony replied, with a smirk.

"Get a room already," Artie said in a exasperated manner; she now knew why her father would often tell her how annoying his coworkers were.

"Don't tell 'em that Artie, there are rules against it," Gibbs said with a chuckle as he climbed down the stairs from the catwalk.

"Sorry dad, shouldn't encourage them," Artie returned with a smile.

"Anyhow, Jack's stable in the hospital, and the paramedic said if an agent goes and collects him he can be discharged into our custody, since the bullet was at a low velocity so it didn't go deep, and the blood loss was stemmed fast enough so he'll be ok," Gibbs said, before Artie gave him a flying tackle hug after she had passed Tony Pal's leash.

"Jack's ok?" She asked, wanting assurance.

"Yup, he's fine sweetie." Artie smiled.

"Good." Artie stated, before looking at Tony. "DiNozzo?"

"What Boss- Boss' daughter?" Tony replied, quickly correcting himself.

"Where's Pal?" Artie continued.

"Oh, sh-" Tony stopped himself before he swore.

"DiNozzo, Vance wasn't happy with having a puppy on a leash in the Yard, never mind running loose," Gibbs said with a smirk, whilst Tony stood completely still, a look of complete horror on his face.

"We better start looking then?" Artie commented.

"Yup. DiNozzo."

"What boss?"

"Snap outta it."

"Snapping outta it boss."

They spent the next hour searching the floor for Pal, but he was no where to be seen. McGee had suggested they split into teams, so he and Gibbs searched the squad room and break room, and Ziva, Tony and Artie were to search the interrogation rooms and anywhere else the thought a puppy would hide.

"Tony, Ziva," Artie shouted as she stopped in the corridor, "Look," She whispered, pointing to Pal who was standing outside interrogation one; he ran up to Artie.

"Naughty boy, don't run off," Artie said softly, as she knelt down to Pal's hight, he began to tug on her trouser leg, "What Pal?" He leaped over to the door of interrogation one.

"What is it?" Ziva asked, as Artie looked at the door.

"It's locked," Artie replied, confused. "Should it be locked?"

"Don't think so," Tony said carelessly. "We could look through observation?"

"Yes. Artie, call your father," Ziva whispered. "Tell him possible security breach."

"Ok," Artie took out her phone and dialed her father.

_"Gibbs,"_ Her fathers gruff voice came down the line.

"Dad..."

_"Artie, have you found Pal?"_

"Yeah dad, but that's not the only reason I'm ringing, Ziva said there's a possible security breach."

_"Artie,"_ Gibbs' voice became less gruff and more worried, _"Go to Vance's office, it's on the top floor, tell him possible breach, ok? And tell Tony and Ziva, McGee and I will be there in less than a minute."_

"Ok dad, I love you."

_"Love ya too, sweetie,"_ and Gibbs hung up.

"What did he say?" Tony whispered.

"He and McGee will be here in a minute, I have to go to Vance's office," Artie whispered back.

"Ok, be careful," Tony whispered back, and with that Artie picked up Pal and sprinted off to Vance's office.

* * *

This storyline will be continued for another 2 chapters at least. But there will be more Jibbs mentioned and Tiva!

03jawa


	7. A Mini Gibbs and I Thought One Was Tough

Hey guys, hope you all had nice Christmases, and got all you wanted etc. Anyhow, here's another chapter, but first there are a few shout outs:

left my heart in paris, torontogirl12, jennymariagibbs, fashiongirl97, amiout70, scarletforever, and jibbsfan1997,

And of course everyone who is following or has made my story one of their favourites. You're all brilliant!

And thank to my new beta ejbarrett!

And finally to the guest who said:

"Kids in the USA don't call their grandfathers by their name"

I know we don't over here in the UK, but I want Jack and Artie to have more of a friendship than a family relationship.

Anyhow, enough of my ramblings, on with the show...

* * *

Artie, like her father, barged into Vance's office without knocking.

"What now?" Vance shouted before looking up from his desk. "Sorry, you must be Artemis?"

"Yes sir, but please call me Artie," Artie replied as she placed Pal on the floor,

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, well, dad said to come up here and tell you we have a possible security breech in interrogation one,"

"Can christmas get any better?" Vance muttered sarcastically. "Ok, are your fathers team there." Artie nodded. "Ok, we'll you better stay here, with the dog-"

"Pal, his name is Pal."

"Ok, with Pal, I better ring Gibbs."

Artie shook her head and muttered something about trust issues.

"Agent Gibbs?" Vance barked down the phone.

"_Director, do think we can talk in a minute? 'Cause I'm kinda in the middle of something."_

"Your daughter says there's a possible security breech."

"_Yeh, what about it?"_

"So there is a breech?"

"_Yes. You having 'trust issues' Director?" _ Gibbs asked, his smirk evident even over the phone.

"No."

"_You should learn to trust Gibbs'."_ Gibbs replied before hanging up.

"Trust issues?" Vance muttered.

"I believe that's what they're called." Artie said with a grin. "And it seems, sir, we maybe having a few."

"You take after your father then?"

"Yes, yes I do." Artie replied, she was gonna have fun with this. "Although I prefer a bow and arrow to a gun." She chuckled at Vance's expression.

"Your joking?"

"No Sir, I'm one of the best in my school at sports, I even have a scholarship."

"Brilliant." Vance exclaimed. "A mini Gibbs. I thought one was tough."

"I'm not that bad sir." She paused. "At least I don't have a weapon on me." She added.

Vance just shook his head in despair. "Sit down, and be quiet. This should be over soon."

"Yes sir." Artie repied, mock saluting him, before sitting down on one of the couches with Pal. "So Pal, what shall we do?" She paused an looked at Pal, who just sat staring at her silently. "Thanks for your input boy, it's appreciated." At that second her phone started vibrating for all it was worth.

"Hello?"

"_Artie, it's me, Tony."_

"Tony, what is it?"

"_Get yourself and Vance out of the building, the stairs should be safe."_

"Tony, are you guys and dad safe?" Artie asked, her voice filled with fear.

"_Yeh, course we are."_

"Tony. Do not lie to me. I want to know the truth."

"_We're safe for the time being, but the intruder is armed."_

"Just- just-" Artie paused. "Be careful."

"_We will." _He paused, and Gibbs' voice took over the line. _"Artie, girl, get yourself, Pal and Vance out of the Navy Yard. Now."_

"Ok dad, just be careful."

"_Always. I love ya."_

"Love you too dad." The line went dead.

"Artie...?" Vance questioned.

"Dirctor, sir. I need your backup." Artie stated.

Vance walked over to his desk and pulled his backup and his own gun and badge out of one of the draws. He passed the backup to Artie. "You know if your father was anone other than Gibbs I wouldn't be doing this, right?"

"Right sir. Tony said the stairs would be the safest way out. Quick, he's armed." Artie quickly tied Pal's lead to her belt before she and Vance ran out of his office, dow th stairs and out of the Navy Yard.

**#Mean While In The Corridor Outside The Interogation Room#**

One nifty kick from Gibbs and the door was down, the agents surrounded the door.

"NCIS."

"Drop your weapon." A man walked out of the room he was about 5'11" and of a muscular build his gun poised in his hand, then it started to make sense, the gun, the interogation room. A girl stepped out, held at gun point by the man, her knee trembling, her eyes begging Gibbs for help.

"Please, let me go." She beged, her voice chocked up with tears.

"Not until I get Artemis Rose."

* * *

So guys please review, it makes me smile! :) Have a nice new year! (if I don't update before.)

03jawa over and out!


End file.
